The golf swing appears deceptively simple but, in fact, is difficult to learn. The golfer begins in the address position with the shoulders positioned parallel to the target. Next, the golfer turns so that the shoulders assume a position perpendicular to the target line causing a coiling of the body which most golf instructors believe is the key to a powerful down swing. At the top of the back swing, the golfer's weight has shifted to the right side. The golf swing is completed by forward body rotation bringing the club head through the ball. In a correct swing, the golfer's weight will also shift to the forward foot.
Many training devices can be found in prior art to assist in teaching the proper golf swing and weight shift described above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,769 discloses a golf shoe having a sole which has a wedge configuration which forces the player to assume the correct stance or position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,407 shows a collapsible device which is attachable to the golfer's shoe to support the outside of the shoe in an elevated position with respect to the inside to aid in positioning the golfer in the proper stance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,705 shows a golf training device also having a wedge-shaped member with pins which fit into holes provided on the sole of the golfer's shoe to attach the wedge to the shoe. The device of the '705 patent is somewhat similar to that shown in the '407 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,771 discloses a device for indicating proper weight shift during a golf swing. The device is clamped to the instep of the golf shoe and has an extending spring which is deformed to produce an audible signal when predetermined flexure of the spring occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,079 shows a golf aid attached to the outer edge of the sole of a golf shoe. The attachment has an arcuate surface which slopes toward the outside edge of the sole and upon which the golfer can pivot following impact and during follow through.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,311 shows an insert for a right handed golfer which goes into the right shoe and has maximum thickness in the rightward and rearward of the heel area. The left insert has maximum thickness in the rightward portion of the instep area. The canting and elevation provided by the device is stated to prevent reverse pivot and assists the golfer in that it produces a surface which the golfer may push against during a down swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,894 also shows an insole which is inserted in the golfer's shoe having both a front and rear portion so that each foot will respond properly during the swing. The insole of the golfer's front foot has a centerline thickness longitudinally to encourage a rolling action in the front foot while the rear foot insole includes a wedge-shaped member.
From the foregoing, it will be seen there are a number of patents that show golfing aids which attach exteriorly to the golf shoe. Some of these devices rely or impart a tactile sensation. Most are difficult to use or require special footwear. Accordingly, there exists a need for a simple and effective training device which can be conveniently used by golfers to teach the golfer the proper golf swing which is one in which the club head returns to its precise starting point in a stabilized circular motion.